Pandora Unleashed: Battle of the Realms
by AzazelKyuubi
Summary: A Street Fighter X Tekken crossover with Mortal Kombat. Heihachi hires the Lin Kuei to eliminate Jin And Kazuya but at the same time the Pandora Box lands on earth Shao Kahn and other evil forces of the realms band together to use it to reanimate an evil force, Shadoloo, G Corporation and the Zaibatsu want the box for other motives and chaos ensues when the god of war is added.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pandora Unleashed: Battle of the Realms**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I doth not own TEKKEN, StreetFighter, and Mortal Kombat I believe they are owned by Namco, Capcom and NetherRealms ( or Warner Bros) respectively but I do however own and control the series of events in this fanfic *evil laugh* (well, this too is not entirely true) okay now that we know who is who and who owns what, enjoy the pointless violence and logic defying flow of the story hahahahah my fic. My first fic be nice**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: The Hunters' Hunter**_

_Hiehachi Mishima tired of his continuous battle with his son and grand son decided to visit the legendary league of assassins the Lin Kuei__.__ "what do you want Mishima?" asked the Grand Master "I want you to eliminate this people" he replied showing pictures of Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama "hn we have problems of our own, Bi-Han is reported dead and Kuai Liang his brother accompanied by Tomas Vrbada want to and I quote 'reclaim Bi-Han's honor' live now" said the Grand Master "master excuse me for this but I think we can handle both these situations the cyber initiative as you can see is a success" replied Sektor "hmm you might be right. Alright, we will take you on that Sektor you are in charge of Kazuya, Hydro you are in charge of Jin the rest of you find Kuai and Tomas" "hai!" replied the assassins "excellent" smirked Hiehachi._

_Raiden was meditating at the top of a mountain was troubled by visions of a cube like item that was descending on earth and an eerie voice was heard "death, death" to which he opened his eyes startled at this. Somewhere deep in the forests of Japan, a man with dark brown hair dressed in white karate gi with torn sleeves, red groves, and a red bandana was in a dojo also meditating heard the same eerie voice "come to me, come to me" as his eyes opened they begun to redden and he screamed to which another man came rushing in he was wearing the same gi only red and was also wearing red gloves and had blonde hair and looked more American than Japanese "Ryu! Are you okay?" he asked holding Ryu's shoulder "yeah I am alright Ken just that I feel something is coming and it is calling to me" he replied "huh? It is always strange around you" said Ken as Ryu looked to the sky gazing at the moon. In Tokyo, Japan a man wearing a blue, white and black hooded top with folded over sleeves that was unzipped, a black t-shirt, blue trousers and red shoes was walking in the subway which was seemingly deserted when he started to grab his head as he heard the same eerie voice and saw the same object in his mind "you can not escape, come you are mine" he started to scream only to be thrust kicked by another man wearing a sleeveless black and brown zip up jacket with a wing pattern at the back, rock star jeans and black shoes "Jin! You will fight me!" he screamed "now is not the time Hwoarang" replied Jin struggling "Not the time? Not the time?! Ha I will show you" he said "urgh! Hah!" screamed Jin as electrical surges begun to cover his body and he ran towards Hwoarang ramming him before disappearing into the darkness "JIN!" screamed Hwoarang smashing the floor with his fist__._

_Somewhere in another forest of Japan, a man that looked like evil personified was walking he was a muscular man with red spiky hair wearing a black karate gi, beads on his waist, and black gloves he too heard the eerie voice "come please" which was a little bit strange for an evil voice to beg for audience "hn I will come in my own time" he replied. Gen, the legendary master felt an unsetting presence in the air "you feel it too don't you Gen?" asked the man behind him "yes I do Gouken this is bad for us all__,__ we have to stop this before he knows of its existence" replied Gen._

_In OutWorld, the god Shao Kahn smiled as he said "that weapon is in Earthrealm, hmm this makes things interesting" "yes it does" replied the wizard Shang Tsung "should we summon he that knows about its workings?" asked the sorcerer Quan Chi "yes Shang Tsung will do that, you should resurrect the fallen we might need him" replied Shao Kahn behind one of the pillars, a woman dressed in a very provocative blue attire (AN: I can not describe the women in MK in detail without a nose bleed so this will do) was eavesdropping on the conversation "what are you planning father" she said to herself as she stealthily left the hall. At the G Corporation HQ, Kazuya Mishima dressed in a purple shirt which concealed most his gauntlet gloves, a black trouser and black executive shoes was in the research section "are you tracking the trajectory of the object?" he asked "yes, sir it seem to be headed towards Antarctica" replied one of the scientist who had an ID tag that had the name Emma Kliesen__.__ Kazuya grunted "why are you so interested in that object" asked a woman in black hair wearing a red sleeveless dress with flower patterns that had a slit from the ankles up to somewhere near the hips, stockings and red high heel shoes (AN: My GOD video game ladies might as well be naked!) "it talked to me, and showed me power" he replied "and what of him?" she asked pointing at the screen which he was staring at and he smirked "you are not going after the person are you?" she asked sarcastically "you know me Anna" he replied as he went towards the door "I am going to the rumored Asatsuken dojo location. you are in charge" and with that, he went to the hanger and got into his jet as Anna shook her head "okay, Bruce, I need 10 of your best guys" said Anna through the com link "whoa Anna I doubt all that is healthy are you going to be able to stand after that" replied Bruce Irvin "able to stand?" wondered Anna processing it for a minute "what the! You sick bastard" she said as Bruce laughed hysterically "where to princess" Bruce asked "the South Pole, and send another team to back up Kazuya" she replied "done and done" said Bruce. In a secret base of the evil organization Shadoloo, the leader M. Bison was also tracking the way about of that cube like object "it seems it is headed for the South Pole, okay! I need 50 soldiers we re going to the South Pole" he commanded "yes sir" they all replied._

_Jin arrived at his secret hide out greeted by a girl wearing a light and dark purple ombre dress slantedly split down the front that ends in a back skirt, a white belt decorated with chains and three blue roses on the side, uneven black thigh high stockings one that has a garter connecting to her black short shorts, and white boots with black cuffs "welcome master Jin" she said "hello Alisa what is going on?" asked Jin "well, master Jin, it seems you are targeted by the league of assassins called the Lin Kuei" replied Alisa (AN: I do not know how she knows this) "this has to be the work of Hiehachi what's that old geezer up to?" he said "Alisa hack the Zaibatsu network find out what is going on" he ordered "yes master Jin" replied Alisa. At the Mishima Zaibatsu HQ, Hiehachi was in the research division looking at the screen that was tracking the cubes trajectory "so it will crush somewhere in the Antarctica" observed Hiehachi "yes, and it seems Shadoloo wants to possess it too" said one of the researchers "those fools should not get there hands on that it is mine!" screamed Hiehachi as one of the technical teams came running and panting "is this a bad time" he said between pants "a bad time for what?!" asked Hiehachi enraged "we just been hacked by Jin Kazama" he replied "JIN!" Hiehachi screamed punching and bending a 5 inch thick metal brace. "Master Jin here is the recent data of the Zaibatsu projects" said Alisa "Project Pandora? This is the box that is calling to me I guess I am going to the south pole but first I will pay family a visit at the Mishima Estate" said Jin to himself "I will go with you" said Alisa "okay, we live tonight I am going for fresh air now" said Jin as he transformed into his Devil form and flew out._

_Back to the Forest in Japan where Ryu and his friend Ken are, the jet which had Kazuya in it was near their dojo "we have arrived at the drop zone sir do you need a parachute?" asked the pilot Kazuya grunted and replied "don't be ridiculous" as he jumped off the jet landing one mile away from the dojo and living a cracks that formed a circle around him and he started walking towards the dojo at this moment Ken went to collect supplies for the dojo and Ryu was left to meditate whilst amidst meditation, Ryu felt a presence behind him to which he rose to see Kazuya who had already taken a fight stance rush towards him a deliver a left and right hook sending Ryu back a bit Ryu regaining his composure, intercepted the thrust punch directed towards him did a three sixty turn to deliver a sweep kick which Kazuya jumped over but Ryu used the momentum to deliver a side double kick sending Kazuya flying through the air and landing with one knee kneeling on the ground to which he smiled and launched himself towards Ryu and delivering a spear which sent both of them crushing through the wall and Ryu grabbed Kazuya's hands and tossed him forward using his feet rolled to the side and stood up while Kazuya landed on his back pushed himself up and turned facing Ryu who came with a double kick sending Kazuya back and came with a punch towards the leg when Kazuya saw this, he moved his leg but the punch was a diversion for the round house kick that sent Kazuya to the side Ryu unrelenting came with two punches which Kazuya intercepted and a right hook which Kazuya dodged and would have met the rising upper cut if he hadn't moved back quickly Ryu came with a side thrust kick which Kazuya dodged by stepping to the side and came with a hook which Ryu intercepted but was caught off guard with the round house kick sending him to the side and an axe kick which made him fall backwards to which Kazuya jumped to deliver a flying axe kick but Ryu rolled to the side but as he was standing up, he was met by a thrust punch that sent him to the wall to which Kazuya came with another punch a left hook, a right hook and multiple blows to the midriff and grabbed Ryu by the head thinking he won but to his surprise he was met by the rising dragon uppercut sending him flying through the roof and before he could react he was engulfed in flames as he heard "tetsumaki senpuukkyaku" that sent him skidding on the roof as he looked up, he saw Ken who had taken a fight stance "who are you?" he asked as Ryu jumped through the hole Kazuya created to the roof top Kazuya just grunted and punched the roof sending a shockwave that sent the roof and all of them crushing down but they all landed on there feet Ryu seemingly angered by this action charged a hadouken and threw it__,__ Kazuya jumped over it but was met with multiple flaming kicks and a flaming rising dragon uppercut from Ken as he woke up, he dusted his shoulders and removed his shirt which was at the moment on fire showing his muscular build and red gauntlet gloves with studs "impressive" said Kazuya "oh, he talks" said Ken "now answer my question who are you?" Kazuya looked at the two with the "I am better than you" look and replied "your worst nightmare" as he sent a red beam of light that hit Ryu sending him flying "Ryu!" screamed Ken as he run after him. Having reached him, Ken saw that the surge of murderous intent otherwise known as the Satsui no Hadou had sufficed and Ryu was struggling to get it under control as he cried sending a dark surge of energy he heard the eerie voice again "come to me, come to me" and he ran in the forest Ken running after him "we will meet again Ryu" said Kazuya "highly unlikely" said a voice behind him._

_Jin was standing at the top of the one of the buildings in Tokyo just enjoying the scenery and still struggling with keeping the Devil Gene at bay due to the strange box calling him telepathically. He was out of nowhere attacked and the blow sent him smashing to the wall which brought him back to normal when he looked up he saw a cybernetic warrior in front of him "Jin Kazama, today is your last day" said Hydro as he came towards Jin to punch him but Jin dodged and he ended up punching the wall and creating a hole Jin grabbed the hand and used Hydro's body as a pad to lunch himself up did a flip and landed on the edge and flipped over Hydro and landed behind him (AN: I wanna say this ROUND ONE FIGHT!) Hydro came and released a couple of punches which Jin dodged, side stepped or back stepped at but was surprised with the take down Hydro delivered and soon rolled to the side and woke up only to meet a windmill kick that disoriented him followed by a kick that resembled the rising dragon kick sending him flying but he flipped and landed with one knee to the ground but soon after multiple kicks were delivered sending Jin backward then he was blasted with a lot of water that sent him smashing a water tank but still landing on his feet "you sealed your fate" said Hydro as water rose around Jin attacking him left and right then Jin did a cross guard and rolled away to another side but he saw an ice ball heading straight at him which he dodged "I don't know who you are or what you want but this is not my last day, it is yours" said Jin as he took a fight stance and had the serious look on is face (AN: oh I am loving this but will only say it this time ROUND TWO FIGHT!) Hydro came dashing and delivered a left hook which was intercepted to which Jin grabbed him, pulled him close delivered two straight punches, a spinning back fist and an axe kick sending Hydro springing back and falling to the ground to which Jin jumped up to strike him with the knee strike but Hydro rolled away and sprung up with a scissor kick and taking a stance "you are tough" acknowledged Hydro as he gave a multitude of punches "all the more reason for you to just live me be" said Jin as he intercepted them and dodging some "Lin Kuei finish missions they are given and the mission is to kill you" said Hydro "unacceptable" said Jin as he delivered a push kick sending Hydro back and went at him with a straight punch which Hydro intercepted delivering an elbow strike, a looping elbow strike and a straight punch dazing Jin and then delivered a raising dragon kick sending Jin in the air and before he could hit ground he was blasted with and ice ball that froze him and he came crushing to the ground Hydro started walking towards Jin who was groaning as he got up "give it up Kazama you are no match for the Lin Kuei" said Hydro and at that point Jin was suddenly covered in a blue aura and he begun to hear the voice again "come to me" it said "ah not now" said Jin struggling "I will enjoy this" said Hydro as he took the kamehameha stance (AN: yes that stance made famous by Goku of DBZ which is also called the Hadouken Pose) but as soon as Hydro fired it Jin gained composure and jumped over the ice ball delivering a flying kick sending Hydro back but Hydro found a metal pipe which he picked up and froze and swung it towards Jin's head but he dodged delivered a couple of straight jabs and gave and uppercut sending Hydro up but Jin grabbed Hydro's legs pulling him down and give him the ear clap strike dazing Hydro then gave him a jumping axe kick which sent him flying and finished with a superman punch that bounced Hydro. Jin still with the blue aura started walking towards Hydro "had enough? the Lin Kuei seem to be more foolish than expected cybernetic warriors lack intuition" said Jin "still either you die or I do" said Hydro "have it your way" said Jin (AN: again I want to say this ROUND THREE FIGHT!) Hydro came running and tried to deliver quick jabs at Jin to which he evaded most and intercepted the left and right jab then delivered multiple left and right kicks then pulled Hydro close grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the ground Hydro did a spring jump to get up and delivered a flying round house kick which Jin intercepted and grabbed and spun him throwing him to the wall Hydro getting up blasted Jin with water that begun to freeze him from bottom up Jin then tried to punch the ice only to realize that it has spread to his hands too "you are done for Jin" said Hydro to which Jin closed his eyes as the ice covered his whole body forming a coffin like outline but soon enough the ice broke apart "impossible" said Hydro as he saw Jin floating (AN: Jin's final form in TEKKEN : Blood Vengeance why cause I like that final form it is Awesome) "I controlled this form but whatever is coming is making me lose control most of the time meaning" he said as in an instant was in front of Hydro "I don't know what I will do to you" and started delivering punches and kicks so fast Hydro could not keep up grabbed him by the head and threw him up in the air flew up grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the roof top crushing through the roof into an apartment where two people were getting it on (AN: FINISH HIM!) Jin grabbed Hydro by the head twisted it and tore him apart the girl in the room said "mmmmh I just had an orgasm watching that" making Jin and the other guy raise an eye brawl "I would run if I were you" said Jin as he flew up through the hole he created "I think he is right" said the guy as he tried to live the room "oh no you don't you will finish what you started" said the woman and all that was heard was a scream of the man which stopped Jin mid flight and he sighed then grunted continuing his flight heading back to his secret hideout__._

_Back at the dojo where Kazuya was, he wondered who would have the tenacity to talk odds with him he turned seeing a cybernetic warrior clad in scarlet "and who are you?" asked Kazuya "I am the one to end you. I am Sektor of the Lin Kuei" he replied "hn Lin Kuei" said Kazuya "so that old fool beat me to it huh? Okay humor me" and Sektor teleported appearing below Kazuya delivering an upper cut then smashing him to the ground Kazuya the did a push up and stood up soon enough he was faced with a projectile which he dodged but it seemed it was locked on to him and so he turned towards it and stretched his hand as it hit him it exploded covering him in flames. As the flames dissipated, Kazuya was seen facing Sektor and dusting his shoulder then shaking his hand "ouch" he said with no emotion what so ever which made Sektor act a bit amazed "I was thrown in a volcano and here I am. I am not in the mood for this right now. Shoot him" said Kazuya as the G Corporation soldiers came out of nowhere and started firing guns to which Sektor vanished "did you get their way about?" asked Kazuya looking one of the soldiers of G Corp. "yes they talked of going to the to the thing causing Ryu's outburst but are currently headed for Kyoto" replied the soldier with a feminine voice that Kazuya knew all too well "are you here to try and kill me?…Nina" inquired Kazuya "no not really I want to find Jin and you are my ticket to him" replied the woman as she removed her helmet reviling a face like Anna only with blonde hair Kazuya grunted "well, you placed a tracker on them so I guess I will let you tag along but know this, when I find Jin, I will kill him" "duly noted and I will stop you" said Nina as Kazuya grunted and got into the G Corp. helicopter together with Nina__._

_In Tokyo, enraged by Jin abandonment, Hwoarang was in a heated battle with Steve Fox which was soon put to an abrupt end when the place became a Shadoloo-Zaibatsu battle ground after the smoke and dust settled, Hwoarang asked "what the heck was that" to which Steve replied "well, that's Shadoloo for you" and soon after Devil Jin was seen flying in the sky by Hwoarang "what's going on here?" asked Steve "I don't know but we are finding out" replied Hwoarang "wait, we are team mates now?" wondered Steve "stop asking questions, I am not done with you yet so until we get to the bottom of this, you are my sidekick" said Hwoarang "sidekick? I will go with that for now" said Steve and they left on there journey._

_In Outworld, Raiden appeared as he convinced the narcissistic Johnny Cage to join his cause. "what do you want Raiden?" asked one Lin Kuei dressed in black armor still human "you must be Thomas I will explain but first we have to save your friend from the Cyber Initiative" replied Raiden as they rushed to the arena. Sub-Zero who had just defeated the Netherrealm warrior Scorpion (AN: I don't know how he did that), was soon attacked by the Lin Kuei but before they were apprehended Raiden appeared and saved him by teleporting him, Thomas and Johnny out of the arena to another location in Outworld (AN: yeah Cyber Sub-Zero will exist but in a twist *whisper* I will keep it a surprise who I am kidding those who can figure it out, will do that soon) "thank you for the save thunderer" said Kuai Liang "you are welcome Sub-Zero you too Smoke" said Raiden "what do you want Raiden?" inquired Smoke "I need your help to destroy a weapon that once brought the end of the world" replied Raiden with a serious look on his face. Back at the arena, Sektor and another Lin Kuei by the name Cyrax appeared before Shao Kahn "by order of the grandmaster the Lin Kuei pledge our service to you lord Kahn" said Sektor "what of Sub-Zero and Smoke?" asked Shao Kahn "they are no longer of the Lin Kuei" replied Sektor as Shao Kahn leaned on his closed left hand and smiled._

_Back to the room that was Hydro's demise, the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei appeared to find a room with blood all over the walls and the sheets "Hydro's body does not have blood, something else happened here" thought the Grandmaster as he carried the lifeless Cybernetic killing machine and disappeared. Slowly the wardrobe opened reviling a woman who had eye like that of a cat, black silky hair, a pink mask that covered half her face, and a pink outfit that covered well, nothing really "that was fun" she said as she held what was remaining of that poor guys head "uh well, time to go back home" she said to herself and disappeared into pink smoke._

_End of chapter one of my fic and I gotta say this is fun I get to create a story how I want it to be. __Next time on SFXT: BotR "you are useless, fill the wrath of Kahn", "the box destroyed the whole world but how is the world still in existence?" "the end of those gods was the beginning of the creation of the new gods and the six realms", "vengeance will be mine", "finally, someone worthy", "fear me", "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Pandora Unleashed: Battle of the Realms_

_DISCLAIMER:__ the following characters are not owned by the idiot writing this, they belong to those famous companies however, he seemed to have mushed all these into one story and thinks it is awesome it might also contain violence, strong language, sexual content (okay maybe innuendos) viewer discretion is not advised… _

_**CHAPTER TWO: The Fallen Warriors**_

_In Outworld, Kitana was walking around the palace of her so called father Shao Kahn when she stumbled upon a room she never went into before as she entered, she found that there was a sort of alter in the middle of the room that had a body on it as she went for a close inspection, she found that the body was a female who was her only with Tarkatan teeth and eyes and was completely naked "hello sister" said the female as Kitana backed away bewildered at the sight that she witnessed and also enraged that who ever the pervert responsible for this might at a certain point saw her naked because the body structure of the female in front of her was an exact replica of her body she then left angrily to her fathers throne room "father what is the meaning of this?" she asked "what exactly are you talking about enlighten me" replied Shao Kahn "you created another me" screamed Kitana "ah yes that my true daughter" said Shao Kahn at ease "true daughter?" wondered Kitana shaken by her fathers' reply "yes did you think you were biologically mine hah! How foolish of you now live my sight I have pressing matters to attend" he replied shaking Kitana even more then she realized it was futile to drag the conversation even more and just left speaking nothing of it "princess" called out a feminine voice who was wearing similar provocative attire to that of Kitana only that it was green in color "I am not the princess! Did you not know of this?" asked Kitana to which Jade gave no answer "so you knew but did not tell me!" screamed Kitana "we were forbidden to tell you anything concerning that matter" replied Jade "well, that just comes to show I am always in the dark I need to clear things out" she said and when Jade started to walk towards her she screamed "Alone!"._

_On the hills of an unknown village, there stood the last of the Manji clan with a cybernetic arm and a glowing demonic sword that was resonating an eerie tone in the atmosphere "something is wrong" he said as he took a meditative pose and saw the box that crashed in the Antarctic "my sword thirsts for battle" he said as he opened his eyes. Unknown location of an unknown international secret agency "the G Corporation, Zaibatsu and Shadoloo seem to be causing waves" said a man in the darkness "yeah what are they looking for?" asked another man "well, agent Raven that is for you to find out" said the first man "oh yeah, right" said Raven with a sigh as he left the room he soon met up with Lars Alexanderson who worked at the same organization "I hear you have a mission" said Lars "yeah seems like your family and Shadoloo are causing trouble" said Raven "oh right, then it is alright for me to accompany you" suggested Lars "oh hell no man" said Raven "trouble caused by my family technically my problem so I am coming with you" said Lars "can't keep arguing with that logic" he said to which Lars just smiled "okay since it is your family where do we start?" he inquired "easy before it all goes haywire, we have a meeting place to vent our anger and frustration and pick up supplies" he said touching his chin "and that place would be where?" asked Raven "Mishima estate" he replied with a smile "you are some seriously messed up family" said Raven as he and Lars went to the transport hanger._

_In Netherrealm, the ruler Shinnok was in discussion with cloaked figures one wearing a red hood while the other wore a purple hood. "The box of old times has resurfaced it seems" said Shinnok "and you have a plan don't you?" asked the figure in the red hood "do not disappoint us Shinnok it would be wise to remember who put you on that throne and for what purpose" said the figure in the purple hood "yes the master will be released from the prison and Netherrealm will once again have its true king" said Quan Chi appearing through a portal "sorcerer what do you have to report?" asked Shinnok "the ruler of Outworld seeks the box, and for me to allow you to attain it there is need for confusion" replied Quan Chi "hn the sorcerer is under handed. I like him but can we trust him" said the figure in the purple hood "you need not worry my services are for Netherrealm my masters" assured Quan Chi "will there not be enough confusion with those having the blood line and those with the evil intent?" asked the figure in the red hood "yes but we will need those with a will to not accept defeat" Quan Chi pointed out "you need Bi Han's soul" said Shinnok "yes he must have a bone to keep with my warrior" said Quan Chi "Scorpion, this might work in our favor" acknowledged the figure in the purple hood "soon enough the realm of the devils and demons will rule all the realms and witness the rebirth of the one realm" said the figure in the red hood "but won't the unifying of the realms give birth to the One Being?" asked Quan Chi "we need not worry now for the box will release the master he who can stand against the One Being" said Shinnok with a smile "everything falls into place" said the figure in the red hood as it and the other figure disappeared "Quan Chi, you can have Bi Han's soul but make him independent as Scorpion and it would be interesting if they worked together" said Shinnok "very well" said Quan Chi as he left for Outworld. Whilst back in Outworld, Quan Chi summoned the fallen soul of Bi Han back to the world of the living and that was the birth of the Revenant, the Fallen Warrior Noob Saibot. Meanwhile, Shang Tsung called upon spirits of the time past to call a fallen warrior who once used the box and ended the world as it was "I summon to this time the warrior Kratos, god of war" and green glowing clouds descended to the earth and thus all the fallen warriors Kratos awoke from his slumber and the realms were filled with unease. Scorpion appeared in a forest in Japan for he was feeling a bit nostalgic and decided to explore only to come across the personification of evil (AN: although not truly evil) the warrior called Akuma._

_In china, Feng Wei the master of Kenpo was meditating in a dojo when he was visited by a legendary warrior with slightly long gray hair tied into a pony tail, a long goatee and mustache wearing a beige gi and black pants "Sifu I need your help!" he said "what does a master like you want? Needless to say that I will be honored to help a brother of Gen" said Feng Wei "Gen is alive? But I heard his fight with Akuma was his down fall" he wondered "he is alive at that point of death he mastered nothingness, something that I read from the scrolls, that you mastered at a young age" said Feng Wei "my twin brother finally has caught up to me" he said "but that is not what I have come here for where is the Sifu" Feng Wei gave him a long look and then he spoke "so you want his help" "yes it is of at most importance to ensure continuation of the world" then Fei Long stood up "he was defeated and killed in battle" said Feng Wei "when and by who?" asked the warrior "he died by my hands, for he scolded me on fighting outside the dojo" replied Feng Wei "you defeated and killed your master" said the warrior "it was necessary" replied Feng Wei "all because he scolded you for fighting outside the dojo?!" screamed the warrior questioning Feng Wei's actions "I loved Sifu but he was defeated in honorable combat I mastered the dragon fist it is my duty to destroy all the fighting styles!" he screamed back "you found and failed to decipher the secret records of the Mystical Art of the Divine Fist didn't you?" asked the warrior "yes but I have become strong either way" he replied the warrior then said "it is your impatience that is a nuisance! You just read that part and gave up that is not what it tells" said the warrior "then tell me what it says!" screamed Feng Wei "you need to be taught a lesson first so I will tell you if you defeat me" replied the warrior "much obliged" replied Feng Wei as he took his stance, the warrior just stood straight standing sideways with one arm raised Feng Wei started with a double horizontal thrust which the warrior evaded and slid back but Feng Wei did a roundhouse kick to which the warrior grabbed the leg spun him and threw him to the wall "you are fighting a losing battle" said the warrior "in your dreams" said Feng Wei as his eyes became like those of a dragon "so you really did master the dragon scrolls, but you will need more than that" replied the warrior as Feng Wei came with triple heel palm claw strike which the warrior intercepted with one hand but Feng Wei then changed to a middle knuckle strike which the warrior dodged by leaning and was struck by the side elbow to the chest sending him to the ground where Feng Wei tried to step on his head but he rolled to the side Feng Wei did not relent he delivered a dragon tail whip sending the warrior spinning through the air Feng Wei rushed towards him and jumped but was pushed back by a gust of wind when the warrior stretched his arms outward when Feng Wei landed on the ground skidding, he stood up and said "I can not win this fight, you are a strong opponent" the warrior then walked up towards him "it is great that you haven't lost your humility it means you heart is still in the right place, I am glad you are the bearer of Sifu's touch. My old friend is gone but you are here care to lend a hand" said the warrior "I will be honored master" replied Feng Wei "please we are friends here call me by my name" replied the warrior to which Feng Wei nodded "now let us go find Gen and my old rival Goutetsu" said the warrior "I am truly honored to be included" said Feng Wei "yes for the reason you are the second person to master the dragon scroll but to put you in our league I shall now tell you the secret behind the divine fist" and the warrior said the secret at which moment loud thunder and lightening with winds and dark clouds stopped it from being audible to anyone but the two._

_Back in Netherrealm, Shinnok being untrusting as he is (AN: he is evil it is expected) called upon three warriors that could defeat Kratos, the three where exactly like Kratos only with different color skin one which pure black skin and gold tattoos was called Nike/Victory, the other with red skin and black tattoos was called Bia/Force and the last with gray skin and blue tattoos called Zelos/Rivalry "why have you called us" asked Nike "I want you to be my guard against one you know so well, Kratos" as soon has they heard that name there facial expression showed that of anger "consider it done" said Zelos. In Outworld, Kratos was inquiring of the motives behind summoning him "why do you need to use the box?" asked Kratos "to rule the world" replied Shao Kahn "that is foolish that box led to the destruction of the world" said Kratos "no you destroyed the world" said Shao Kahn to which Kratos gave him the you are right but what the fuck?! look "yes I did and the box helped me, the box destroyed the whole world but how is it still in existence?" asked Kratos now wondering thinking it was a dream "when the world was destroyed the remaining god released the weapon she put in the Pandora therefore the end of those gods was the creation of the new gods and demigods and the six major realms, with other minor ones" replied Quan Chi "you all need to know your place in this world" said Kratos "I trust it is you who is going to show me" said Shao Kahn sarcastically as he stepped down from his throne "I trust it is my job to educate you on who the god of war truly is" said Kratos taking his stance holding the blades of exile each in his arms on the side of his body "Hahahah show me o' great one" said Shao Kahn and Kratos whipped the blades which at first Shao Kahn dodged by leaning then stepping back and then flipping he then materialized his spear and screamed "ZOFUNDA!" when he threw it at Kratos which Kratos cross guarded but Shao Kahn came charging to which Kratos stepped to the side but was met with a spinning back fist from Shao Kahn sending him staggering to the side and Shao Kahn came with a superman punch which Kratos cross guarded the punch grabbed the arm pulled Shao Kahn close and grabbed his head delivering a knee strike sending him back "that has to live a mark" said Shang Tsung looking at Quan Chi "yeah I think it did" said Quan Chi "you are useless! Feel the wrath of Kahn!" screamed Shao Kahn as he materialized his hammer and threw it Kratos tried to block it but was not quick enough and it hit him dazing him in the process to which Shao Kahn delivered a stomp kick to Kratos' midriff and came down with a hammer elbow to the back sending Kratos face down on the ground but Kratos grabbed Shao Kahn's legs and pulled them sending Shao Kahn falling back did a flip and knelt on Shao Kahn's midriff and started punching him left and right on the face then he raised the punch and materialized on of the blades of exile to stab him in the face but Shao Kahn moved his face to the side turned the tables and started smashing Kratos' face left and right "wow this escalated into a brawl real quick" said Quan Chi "it has begun" said Shang Tsung "what the fuck was that?" asked Quan Chi "just something I felt needed to be put in this situation" said Shang Tsung "wow" said Quan Chi "you are getting stranger and stranger, first is the joker thing, now this. What's next you turning into a cartoon character?" "Just keep watching" replied Shang Tsung annoyed by the comment and at this moment Kratos had just thrown Shao Kahn through the wall and when Shao Kahn came back, all bloody and dusty, he screamed "you will *cough* die! Zofunda!" and threw his spear again stabbing Kratos on the shoulder to which Kratos removed it and materialized the giant ass gauntlets and dashed at him smashing left and right which Shao Kahn dodged by side stepping and delivered a double leg drop kick sending Kratos back but as soon as he stopped skidding he jumped up and smashed Shao Kahn through the ground "ouch!" said both Shang Tsung and Quan Chi "jinx you owe me a spell" said Shang Tsung "fine" whined Quan Chi as Kratos was seen flying through the air smashing through the roof and Shao Kahn jumped and delivered a shoulder strike as Kratos was coming to the ground (AN: heheh) and then grabbed him by the neck and came smashing him to the ground head first to which Kratos grabbed Shao Kahn by the neck with his legs removed his hand from his neck and twisted throwing Shao Kahn "you are pathetic!" said Shao Kahn as he delivered a left hook then a stomp kick and materialized his hammer smashing Kratos straight on the chest "call that revenge from me to your gauntlets" said Shao Kahn "you seem to like them, here they are!" screamed Kratos and he sprung up and delivered a left hook with the gauntlets sending Shao Kahn to the side "ENOUGH!" said a feminine voice that appeared with a ray off red light "Oh My Shinnok! Who is that?" said Quan Chi looking at the figure in front of him "she makes me want to pledge allegiance to her even though she is a stranger to me" replied Shang Tsung as the figure grabbed Kratos and disappeared "that lucky bastard where did he get that woman" said Quan Chi "we do not know what she intended to do to him" then Quan Chi gave Shang a look "but still that lucky son of a bitch" said Shang Tsung "so after all these years she shows herself" said a bloody and dirty Shao Kahn as he went to his court room "should we be worried of this woman?" asked Shang Tsung "apart from the fact that when you are fighting her you are overcome with immense sexual desire, no she is no worry at all" replied Shao Kahn smashing the wall._

_Meanwhile, in the unknown forest "get over here!" screamed Scorpion as he pulled Akuma towards him to which Akuma gave Scorpion a left hook, right hook and rising upper cut sending Scorpion to the ground and as he awoke, he was met by the instant death murder and Akuma was seen standing with the symbol of heaven on his back but Scorpion was not on the ground "you have a technique that sends a person to hell multiple times, just don't use it one who already lives in hell" said Scorpion as he materialized in flames in front of Akuma "finally someone worthy" screamed Akuma as he charged towards Scorpion with and attacked with three straight punches which Scorpion intercepted the first two grabbed the last one he grabbed and tried to deliver a knife hand strike but Akuma had bent his neck meaning the strike did not hit then he grabbed the hand spun him around and delivered a double drop kick sending Scorpion flying but he disappeared mid air and appeared delivering a surprise spinning kick and disappeared again and appeared delivering six successive punches and disappeared again appearing to deliver an axe kick but Akuma caught it spun around him delivering a hurricane kick that send them both in the air through a kanji symbol that appeared out of nowhere and as Akuma landed on the ground, Scorpion came to landing on the ground with one knee and sped towards Akuma delivering the rising dragon kick with flames which daunted Akuma a little "I see it now, its in your eyes" said Akuma and at that point Scorpion froze and disappeared in flames "uttering the words we will meet again" and he was transported back to Netherrealm "why did you summon me sorcerer?" asked an angry Scorpion "there is a mission I need you to carry" said Shinnok appearing in black smoke with Noob Saibot "I do not have time for this foolishness" said Scorpion "ha, you never change do you Hasashi" said Noob Saibot "if you want I can kill you again to show you how much I don't change Bi-Han" said Scorpion "not now, I am being forced to work with you" said Noob Saibot "I will never work with you!" said Scorpion "the feeling is mutual insect" said Noob Saibot "do push me oil boy and see how much you can combust in my flames" said Scorpion "okay we aren't going anywhere here I want you two to hunt down the Pandora box and in return I will grant you one wish each" said Shinnok " to which Noob Saibot folded him arms and in unison spoke with Scorpion "when did you become a freaking genie?" and then they both gave each other a look of I will kill you after this and Shinnok just shook his head "do you accept?" asked Quan Chi "I do" replied Scorpion "great for the time being we are allies but after this I will kill you" said Noob Saibot and they were both teleported out of Netherrealm "this will be a disaster" said Quan Chi "yes perfect" said Shinnok with a smile._

_Back in the forest, Akuma continued his walk "we will meet again, ninja but now I have pressing matters to attend. Are you ready Ryu?" he said to himself. Raven and Lars where on there way to the Mishima estate when they received a message from there organizations' leader "what did he say?" asked Raven "he said after our little recon at Mishima estate, we need to go to this location" replied Lars pointing at the GPS map "what's there?" asked Raven "he didn't say, he just said we need to meet some people at that location " he replied_


End file.
